


Between You and I

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A/U, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse into John and Dave as things go back to normal. Well, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and I

It wasn’t every day that Dave Strider and John Egbert had time to themselves. When they did, they relished every second of it. Since playing Sburb and the scratch, things had gone back to being normal in a bizarre kind of way. But, the friendships they had formed were still intact, and some had become closer. 

The first time Dave and John met outside the game, John hadn’t been expecting the cool kid to hold his hand, pull him close and kiss him. 

Even if things had changed between them, the world was still the world, and the world even if it was worth saving wasn’t the most accepting of places. But, no one batted an eye twice their way as the boys wandered around laughing and being friends. As long as it didn’t go further than that, then things could stay normal. 

Even if under the surface they were far from normal. 

Ending up in the park on a windy day, John settled down on one of the shitty park tables hand over his eyes as he looked up at the sky. There were a lot of things to think about, and he had wandered away from his home and down the street to a small park. It was dusk, and a faint freshness hung about in the air foretelling of rain later in the evening. But for now, the sunlight was slowly fading out of view and the stars were coming out. 

Egbert hadn’t expected the hand that landed on his shoulder. Jumping slightly he turned to see his best friend, and the most important person to him, besides his dad of course. Dave Strider stood there with a coat in his hand offering it to the other. “I dropped by your house and your dad sent me to find you. He said something about being proud of you for being man enough to go outside, but that a man should also take care of himself…or some shit like that.” 

“Thanks for bringing it!” John pulled on the jacket automatically, and afterwards he wrapped his arms around his own shoulders leaning over as he let out a long sigh. 

“Something on your mind?” Without asking if he could, Dave plopped onto the wooden top his back to John’s as he leaned back and fiddled on his phone. John relaxed and let his back rest against Dave’s as he looked back up at the sky. 

“It was worth it right? Everything we did. Bringing back our world…” 

“Duh.” 

A second later he felt the tell-tale buzz of his cell phone accepting a message. Pulling out his phone he opened up the pesterchum app and noticed a message, from none other than Dave Strider. This was still the same guy sitting behind him right? John turned to look over his shoulder just to make sure. 

“Dave?”

“Shhh. Just read it.” 

Sighing John leaned back a little heavier as he waited for the message to open.   
\-----------------------------------------

-TurntechGodhead- started pestering –EctoBiologist- 

TG: Hey. 

EB: Hey.

TG: So, are we going to dance around the monkey still until the little guy starts flinging things our way, or are you going to come with me and avoid the flying poo. 

EG: You just said poo, Dave. You’re a dork. 

TG: Hey I was proving a point. Don’t change the subject, you don’t have enough cool points. 

EG: Oh, and you do? :B 

TG: Damn straight. 

\--------------------------------------  
John turned to look at Dave, but the other kept his eyes on his own cell phone. He looked almost bored as he typed. With them sitting there talking to each other, it didn’t seem like they were even there together. But they were. The only people that knew that were Dave and himself though. Something about the conversation was thrilling, and it was enough to spread a flush over his cheeks. 

The street lights came on, and started to hum as the sun sank further and further until it was gone completely. Now the only thing that was going on outside was the stars, the smell of rain and the wind as it whipped past them. But Dave didn’t seem to mind and so he leaned back heavily on the other pushing a bit. 

\---------------------------------------

EB: So what do you want me to say?

TG: Whatever you want. It hasn’t stopped you before. 

EB: Dave, do I sense that you actually care?

TG: Shut up Egbert. You’re my woman of course I care. 

EB: I’m definitely not the woman! You’re the woman if ever there was a woman! 

TG: Whatever. 

\------------------------------------------

It was time for Dave to push back, and instead of continuing the texting, John chuckled. “So who are you talking to, Dave?” 

“To this really bitchin’ hot person. They don’t know it yet, but I’m going to fucking sweep them off their fucking feet.” John felt himself smile. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. This person doesn’t realize that they are messing with a Strider, and a Strider always gets what he wants.” Dave spoke plainly. One of his hands, the one Dave was not using to text rested on the shitty park bench relaxed. An invitation if John ever saw one. But, could he do it. A girl and her dog made their round about the park before disappearing down the street. John shook his head, there were some crazy people out right now.

Wasn’t it a little late to be walking a dog? Just then the pesterchum chime drew his attention back to the cell phone in his hand.

\------------------------------------------

TG: Anyway. Just because we can’t be open about us or some shit doesn’t mean I don’t watch you. That I don’t fucking read you like the Egbert novel that you are. Hell, I’m all up in those pages man. There are so many pages you don’t even know. 

EB: Um, actually if it’s an Egbert novel then that makes me awesome. Right? 

TG: Whatever man. I’m just sayin’ I am here if you need me. I’m not afraid of the consequences of holding your hand. It might be dangerous, you might go weak in the knees or some shit though. You probably eat too much sugar for me to carry you. 

EB: Are you saying I’m fat?

TG: Dude, I call em like I seem em. You are so sweet that you must eat tons of fucking sugar. 

EB: Aww that was very sweet dude. Sweet, but corny. :B

\--------------------------------------------

John took a deep breath and again looked down towards the left, where Dave’s hand still waited. Flexing his fingers, which were cold from sitting outside for so long John sighed and started to put his hand down on top of Dave’s. There was a giggle and chattering that snapped him from his pursuit as two girls walked by chattering and paying them no mind. 

Dave looked up and then over to John. “You okay?” 

All John could do was nod. 

\---------------------------------------------

TG: Dude. Level with me. Spread out that card set you’ve been carrying. We aren’t playing poker against each other anymore this has to be a joint venture. 

EB: I know you’re here Dave. I know that, but I’m still scared.

TG: What? I thought you practiced being afraid of no ghosts or some shit. You know, Ghostbusters and all that lame stuff I don’t understand. 

EB: That’s just the thing. I’m scared of other people, and what might happen and how things might change. 

TG: Well. This is easy to fix. 

EB: Dave? 

-TurntechGodhead ceased pestering EctoBiologist-

\----------------------------------------------

Before John could turn around, the other’s weight on his back was gone and John was pushed down onto the top of bench, red eyes staring into his over the rims of aviators. “Dude. You’re telling me that you went through a game, that destroyed the planet, fought to bring things back to normal and you’re scared of what people are going to say if they see us holding hands or playing tonsil hockey.” 

When things were put into perspective, John felt his cheeks flush and Dave leaned forward their noses almost touching. “News flash Egbert. Even if you won’t admit it out loud if I have to drag you from your little no homo closet I can. Why can I you may ask?” 

Before John had a chance to reply, Dave’s lips pressed against his own. Even though their powers no longer manifested themselves in quite the concentration they had, it was almost as if Dave had stopped time. There was nothing more than the feel of his lips on John’s as one of the dark haired male’s reached up to cradle the back of Dave’s neck. “Because Egbert. Sometimes I read more into you than even you can. Dude, hate to break it to you but you are very homo.” 

It felt like the kiss went on for a very long time, before they broke both panting. 

Dave sat up, and rested both his hands on either side of John’s head as he looked up and saw an old lady staring. Her lips were drawn into a frown as John slowly sat up with Dave. Half afraid that it was just an outburst and the blond would draw away, John did the only thing that came to mind for now. His hand found one of Dave’s. 

When their hands met, Dave seemed to snap out of his stupor as he stood back up, and yanked John to stand with him. Then in no uncertain terms he flipped the old lady off. “Yeah hope you enjoyed the show. Come on John, let’s go.” 

John felt his cheeks flush as the woman just shook her head and continued on. If that was all the reaction they received, then he may have been wrong to worry after all. Sliding into the passenger seat of Striders car, John sighed. “Hey Dave?” 

Dave strapped himself in and put the keys into the ignition, “Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” 

The blond gave a small smile, as he started the car. His free hand rested on the console between them, and this time. John once again without hesitation covered his best bro’s hand with his. There might be a lot of scary times ahead, but with a boyfriend like Dave, he knew that they’d have no trouble seeing them through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as I was walking my dog this evening I ended up thinking about this as I walked around. I saw two girls that were really close sitting on a park table back to back texting. I liked the concept so much that I decided to use it in the story and add a little something to it. I hope you enjoyed it. This is dedicated to my awesome RL best friend. Hope you enjoy it Jess. <3


End file.
